Existing exercise devices are either screwed/bolted or permanently joined with the frame structure, which eliminates the flexibility of the usage of the exercise devices at different positions. Moreover, once attached to the frame structure, it is cumbersome and time consuming method to remove the exercise devices from the framing structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,798 discloses an exercise device screwed to a tubular support member. The exercise device fittings (attaching means) are removably attached to each end of the tubular support member of rectangular roof frame. Thus, for changing the position of the exercise device, a user has to unscrew it from the current position and screws it to the desired position. Sometimes unscrewing/screwing can be difficult due to jamming or problem in threading of the bolts. Also, assembling/disassembling of the exercise devices from the framing structure is time consuming.
The US patent application 2007/0032357A1 discloses a kit which can be assembled to form a user defined support structure. FIG. 1 illustrates one such arrangement of ladder-like structure 100 for the attachment of exercise devices. Ladder-like structure 100 comprises two vertical, elongate support members 110 spaced apart in parallel relationship and a plurality of horizontal rungs 120 extending between the support members 110 at substantially regular intervals. The elongate vertical support member 110 has a rectangular profile and a plurality of round holes therein, larger holes 45 and smaller holes 46, located at regular intervals along its length. The holes 45, 46 facilitate attachment of exercise devices to the support structure at any desired height.
FIG. 2 illustrates a supporting cell 300 assembled using the ladder-like structure 100 and thereby facilitating attachment of various types of exercise devices (200, 202 and 207). However, this arrangement limits attachment of the exercise devices 200 only to the ladder like structure 100 and not directly to any other supporting structures such as standard wall or the like. Thus, limiting the versatility of the room layouts for the user who may want the exercise devices to line the perimeter of the room, rather than be fixed to the ladder-like structure 100 that is usually located further out from the walls. So, there is a need to construct such attaching means which allows a user to either mount the attachments to the frame structure or to the per-perimeters of a room.
Also assembling/disassembling of the screwed/bolted exercise devices from the ladder like structure 100 or the standard wall is cumbersome and time consuming. Thus there is a need to design suitable mounting means which can facilitates exercise devices to be easily mounted/dismounted to the ladder like structure 100.